Iced Coffee
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Johnny Weir/Adam Lambert fic, the two become lovers over iced coffee and alone time...


**Iced Coffee**

"You want anything?" Johnny asked as he got up from where they'd been sitting together watching TV.

Adam looked up, "No."

Johnny gave him a pout over the back of the couch, "But if I make some coffee, who's going to finish the rest of the water?"

"Hot chocolate" Adam said as he gave in, "You're lucky you're so pretty. I could handle the pout if it were anybody else."

"Even Tommy?" Johnny asked, making himself at home in Adam's kitchen.

"That's a different story" Adam said. His attention returned to the show until Johnny returned.

"Ice?" Adam said with a laugh.

Johnny shrugged, "It helps it cool faster."

Adam picked up the mug of hot chocolate that sat before him, taking a drink. He winced as he burned his tongue.

Johnny smiled, almost deviously, "Here." He held out his hand, and Adam placed the handle in his grasp. He took it to the kitchen and returned with a few cubes of ice melting as they bobbed on the surface of Adam's cup.

"That defeats the purpose of it being hot" Adam said, trying to act nonchalant as he added, "My ice queen."

Johnny's smile became a smirk as he wrapped Adam's hands back around the mug. He sat on Adam's lap, his hands covering Adam's. He exhaled, his breath bobbing the ice, "I'm not sure about your hot chocolate or my coffee, but I can keep you hot."

An easy smile crossed Adam's face, "Oh really now?"

Johnny took the cup from his hands, setting it on the table. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, pulling his agile body closer. Adam rested his hand on Johnny's lower back, his eyes ablaze with blue flames of desire. Johnny leaned closer, his lips almost brushing Adam's, "I'm going to prove you wrong for that ice queen comment."

Adam captured his lips in a hot kiss, one arm cradling Johnny's back, the other bracing them both as he lowered them onto the couch. Adam's tongue parted his lips, releasing his soft moan. Johnny locked his fingers in Adam's hair, shivering at the touch of his fingers running down his spine. Adam kissed and sucked his lips until they were red and plump, the taste of his sweetness seeming everywhere at once.

Adam looked into his eyes, the desire stronger than before, "You can get me hot...let's see if you can keep me hot."

Johnny smiled, "I know I can." He got up and went to Adam's room, smirking like a cat. Adam quickly followed. He exhaled as Johnny turned to him and slipped off his shirt easily. He slid open his belt, his eyes intent on Adam.

"Tease" Adam murmured. He went to him, his hands resting on his hips, pulling his pants and underwear off in one swift move. A shiver went up Johnny's spine, "Adam..."

Adam practically picked him up, having him lay down on the bed. He pulled off his socks and stroked slowly from his knees to his hips, his touch teasing. Johnny's eyes fell shut, a soft whimper falling from his lips.

"God you're so beautiful" Adam whispered, his hands ghosting over Johnny's thin chest, making him toss his head back.

"Adam..." Johnny opened his eyes, meeting his gaze, "I'm married to skating. This is...special."

Adam's smile became almost sad with softness, "And I'm married to the music. Touring and being with someone at the same time is hard."

Johnny stroked his cheek, a silent longing. Adam leaned in, kissing his lips gently. Heat grew between them. Adam's lips trailed down his neck, his tongue lapping his quickening pulse.

Johnny moaned as Adam's lips went to his chest. Adam's tongue stroked his skin, dipping down across his bare skin. Adam's tongue teased down to his hips.

"God Adam..." Johnny moaned, his fingers sliding into the singer's hair. Adam placed light kisses along the inside of his thighs, making him whimper and whine. He moved back to kissing Johnny, their tongues stroking each others' gently.

Adam's fingers were gentle as they touched him, bringing out moans of heated desire.

"Ready?" Adam asked, kissing his hammering pulse.

"God yes" Johnny said, almost keening as he wrapped his agile body around Adam's. Adam stroked him gently, his touches light and gentle as they made love.

"Johnny" Adam murmured into his neck, kissing so lightly, teasing him.

They built to their peaks together, locked so close neither knew where one ended and the other began. Adam panted and kissed Johnny's lips, "We can make this work."

Johnny nuzzled into him, "I'd love to." Adam stroked his hair, light and loving, until they fell asleep.

_**End**_


End file.
